


4 weeks in Medical

by CookieMonstAri



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Lives, Ficlet, M/M, Onesided Raleigh Becket/ Chuck Hansen, POV Chuck Hansen, Post-Operation Pitfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstAri/pseuds/CookieMonstAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Operation Pitfall, Chuck thinks about Raleigh Becket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 weeks in Medical

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr
> 
> So, this has been sitting on my laptop for a while now, and I decided to post it for fun. 
> 
> Also, this is the first time I've posted anything since 2012 so... oops.
> 
> But anyway, Enjoy!

Chuck decided that he really, really hated medical. And he had also come to the theory that his father was paying the medical staff to keep him hostage in medical for as long as possible. At least they let him keep Max with him, most of the time anyway.

On the plus side of being stuck in medical for the last 4 weeks (give or take) he finally got to sit down and take a breather. 

Another thing was that he could finally have a conversation with Raleigh Becket without one of them punching the other. On top of that, they were on first name basis- which Chuck's fifteen year old self would have been flailing over. The American too was stuck in medical after his trip to the Anteverse- as the scientists have taken to calling it. He came back with a minor (thankfully) case of radiation poisoning- nothing that couldn't be fixed easily nowadays, a new set of scars marring his right side- matching the ones on the left, as well as a few broken bones, and a slightly mushier brain. Solo piloting a jaeger twice? Ten out of ten doctors don't recommend.

As it turned out, once they got over their differences, they'd had a bit in common. Daddy issues was one of them (even though Chuck was trying to communicate with his old man a bit more), Chuck had been surprised to hear that the Beckets' father had hung them high and dry after his wife died. 

Mako came to visit them every day, as did Herc, and sometimes, the three youngest pilots plus Max would sit together and watch movies (Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays had become designated movie nights). They watched stuff like Lord of the Rings (Chuck fell asleep halfway through the first one) Marvel movies, chick flicks (no matter how many times you asked, Chuck would deny enjoying Legally Blonde more than he should have), Disney movies- the three of them all shed tears at Mufasa's death, which had been kinda funny as Herc had walked into the hospital room to find the three of them tearbending, while Max tried to comfort the humans.

Being Raleigh's roommate wasn't half-bad, Chuck decided as he listened to the American talk about some stupid thing he'd done as a kid (there were a lot of those as it turned out). However, on the other hand, the downside to sharing Raleigh Becket's room was that…. His teenaged crush came back full force, and then some. 

But the thing was, as a teenager he'd crushed on the idea of Raleigh Becket- the blond puppy that was one half (the surviving half) of the best Ranger pair of their time. The sweet eyed baby brother who'd countered his older brother's easy professionalism with witty quips, being so adorable that every person with a motherly instinct wanted to take him home and feed him. 

But now? Chuck knew Raleigh Becket as a retired Jaeger Pilot who was still hurting, even though it had been 5 years after Knifehead. He knew that Raleigh Becket's favourite food was rock candy, that he spoke fluent French, hated bureaucracy with a passion and adored lumpy sweaters. 

But Chuck also knew that Raleigh Becket would wake up, screaming from nightmares. He knew that the older man would sometimes get that glassy eyed stare that usually meant that he was a little lost in his own head, and would require some coaxing to pull him out of it. But when it would be Chuck's turn to deal with the mess that was his own head, Raleigh would be there to help, being all sweet and adorable. 

Somehow, Chuck thought that falling in love with this Raleigh was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Now that's over. I may or may not continue this as a series, but I'm terrible at finishing stuff, so i wouldn't get my hopes up if i were you :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
